


Violence is Always the Answer

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Day 6 of VrisRose week: SnarkVriska and Rose exchange some hate-fueled banter. What more needs to be said?





	Violence is Always the Answer

The relative quiet of the meteor was interrupted by a rather loud thud as Rose Lalonde was slammed backwards against one of the metallic walls. Despite this fact, she looked entirely too proud of herself at the moment, simply smirking confidently as Vriska pinned her against the surface, an irritated expression on the troll’s own face.

“Resorting to violence so soon, Serket?” Rose quipped. “You know, it’s been said that brutality is the last resort of the simple-minded.”

“Oh yeah?” Vriska growled back. “Who said that.”

“Hmm, I’m not quite sure,” Rose admitted. “Mark Twain, perhaps. Did your planet have a Troll Mark Twain?”

“I guarantee you anything your shitty human planet had our planet had a hundred times better,” Vriska insisted. “We were centuries ahead of you guys. You hadn’t even learned how to conquer other planets yet!”

“Or maybe we just didn’t feel the need to assert our dominance through senseless violence and conquest.” Rose quirked an eyebrow at that point, clearly tossing that out as a challenge to Vriska. Honestly, the troll always seemed to fall back on violence in the end. If anything, Rose was curious to see if she could even muster up anything else.

“That sounds like a great excuse for being a bunch of weak cowards,” came Vriska’s reply. Of course, this was the exact sort of thing that Rose was expecting out of her. Violence, and justifications for violence. Everything seemed to be capable of being fixed with a fist in Vriska’s little world. Frankly, Rose almost envied the simplicity of it.

“Don’t you ever think that there could be more to life than just beating people up?” she asked. “That maybe you’re missing out on a greater sense of fulfillment by going around and pummeling everyone who gets in your way?”

“Why the hell would I think that?” Vriska scoffed. And honestly, from the look on her face, that didn’t just seem to be sass either. It genuinely seemed like she couldn’t imagine the merits of a non-violence based society. Maybe that was to be expected, given the environment that she had grown up in. Either way, it was likely to pose a problem when it came to creating a new world. Hopefully Rose would be able to get the other trolls on her side come that point. The rest of them seemed reasonable enough, at least.

“You’re as blunt as ever, Vriska,” Rose said, rolling her eyes as she made that comment. “Perhaps that’s what I hate the most about you. Aside from your bad breath and generally unkempt appearance, of course.”

“If you really thought that you wouldn’t keep kissing me all the time,” Vriska teased. “So fuck off.”

“I would love to, but that’s a bit difficult when you have me pinned against a wall like this.” Saying that Rose reached up, wrapping her hands around Vriska’s wrists while the troll gripped tightly at her shoulders, keeping her pushed back against the cold metal plating. She gripped tightly, digging her nails into the troll’s skin as hard as she could, with no warning at all.

“Ow, fuck!” Vriska yelped, pulling her arms away and glaring at Rose as that happened. “What the hell? That shit hurts!”

“Well, it seems that violence is the only language you understand, so I don’t think you left me with much of a choice.” Once she said that Rose turned on her heels, starting to walk down the hall with a victorious posture about her. “I’ll see you later, Vriska.”

“What? Where are you going??” the troll blurted out. If there was one thing she hated it was being beat, and right now she felt like that was exactly what was happening. Or so she thought.

“I don’t know,” Rose hummed, shrugging her shoulder up before looking back over her shoulder towards Vriska. “My room, probably. Care to come along?” she asked, flashing a quick wink. Immediately Vriska’s face turned a lovely shade of blue, and with nothing more than a frantic nod she scrambled down the hall after Rose.


End file.
